The Favor
by SBMntReader
Summary: Magan asks Dean to do her a little favor.  Compliments Meet the Winchesters and/or After the Blood.


Okay everyone, here is a new short one shot that wouldn't go away while I was writing my longer TB/SPN/CM cross. Hope everyone likes it. Alan Ball gets credit for True Blood and Kripke gets the credit for Supernatural.

* * *

><p>As the Impala shot done the highway headed south along the West coast, Sam listened to his brother talking to Her again. "Nah, we're headed that way anyways, won't be any trouble at all."<p>

There was a pause while Dean listened. _What could She possibly want now? _Sam wondered. "Really ... We'd love to ..." Dean cast his eyes over to Sam, "wouldn't we Sammy?". Sam rolled his eyes and grunted his disapproval.

Dean smiled and resumed his conversation, "See, even Sammy agrees ... So where exactly are we headin?". He paused again, "Sounds good ... call you when we get there.". Puzzled, he pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it, "She hung up on me."

"Yeah, well whata ya want me to say?" Sammy replied huffily.

Dean raised up an eyebrow, glancing over at his glowering brother. "Well I didn't expect you to act like a girl on the rag, Sasquatch. What's your problem?"

"You know I don't like Her; and neither does Bobby, or Jo, or Ellen." Sam reminded him.

"yeah, I kinda already know that. Don't really understand why ..."

Sam interrupted his brother angrily, "Dean, She's freakin' married to a freakin' vampire! And not just any vampire – but a powerful one at that, Sherriff Erik freakin' Northman. Remember, he's a former Viking?"

"They ain't exactly married" Dean mused, "… and we can't legally hunt vamps now that they are citizens."

"Fine! Mated then, same thing in their book … What if they decide to kill you? Or turn you?" Sam exclaimed excitedly.

"No one's going to do either Sammy. Erik doesn't want me around for forever – so no one will turn me, and none of the others want to piss Magan off by killing me."

Sammy took a deep breath to calm himself before asking, "So what does She want us to do for her?"

Dean laughed before asking, "Remember that vicious looking dog of hers?"

Thinking back to the first night they had met Her, when the two of them had ended up spending a few days at her house and all this craziness had started, Sam replied, "You mean ... Honey?"

"Yup, that one." Dean confirmed, "Seems she's decided she is Erik's dog."

"... And what does that have to do with us?" Sam questioned.

"Magan decided to get herself a pair of new dogs, and she asked if we could transport them for her." Dean explained.

Warning bells started going off in Sam's mind as it sounded as if they would be spending more time around the vampires again just so his brother could get his freak on with whatever-the-hell Magan was. Sam wasn't exactly sure what She was – but he was certain that She wasn't fully human. And Dean was willing to allow dogs to travel inside the Impala to get his jollies on. His brother had continued Dad's tradition of no animals in the Impala, and now he was going to change that rule. Hesitantly Sam queried, "So what kind of dogs are they?"

"Some kinda Greyhounds." Came the reply.

"What does that mean?"

Sheepishly Dean explained, " I wasn't really listening, some sort of European strain - I think."

"You think?" Sammy asked sarcastically.

"Yes" Dean shot back defensively.

Knowing better than to continue the line on conversation, he asked instead, "So where are we headed then?" Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Dean glance at him as if he couldn't believe he was going to drop the questioning.

"Some town south of here named Norco."

"As in the painkiller?". Sammy just couldn't resist asking.

"I don't know," Dean burst out, "I doubt it. Can you just figure out where it is?" Turning on the radio full blast to the sounds of hard rock.

Instead of answering, Sam merely grabbed hold of the computer tablet Magan had gifted him with last time he had seen Her. Turning it on, he pulled up the Internet and soon had directions to the town. Thinking about how handy it was to be able to do research while Dean was driving he had to admit She was good at picking out items people would want. In addition to the tablet, they had left with 500 rounds each of 9mm, 380, 40S&W, and .45 calibre silver bullets - as well as $30,000 cash, some assorted rare and obscure herbs, and a couple ancient tomes. The last items Bobby had seized and squirreled away in some corner of his property.

Looking up from his work, he said, "Stay on this highway for the next 240 miles..."

When his brother looked over at him to confirm, he nodded and continued to recite the brief directions before continuing his research.

Out of curiosity, he tried looking up "european greyhound". When he failed to get any usable results, he began looking up the word "greyhound" + various names of countries. Soon he struck gold with "Italian greyhound". As he read the Kennel Club description, his grin became wider and wider – Dean had an irrational fear of toy dogs, something Magan obviously did not know about his brother.

Sam debated informing Dean about what he had found out about the dogs they were picking up, but then decided instead that it would be more fun waiting to see Dean's expression when he first saw them. With a chuckle, he turned off the tablet and stretched back in his seat in anticipation and deep in thought.

"What?" Dean asked, turning down the radio and drawing him out of him brooding silence.

He merely shook his head and answered, "Nothing."

THE END


End file.
